


BTS girlfriend series - What they would buy the members for Christmas / how they spend the day together

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [118]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Holiday Season, Holidays, Presents, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: To view this post including pictures, please visit our tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/638408997884608512/bts-girlfriend-series-what-they-would-buy-theNew readers can find out about our headcanon girlfriends for the BTS members here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcannon-girlfriends-btsPlease consider following us on tumblr for all content including original art of the members and their OC girlfriends: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 1





	BTS girlfriend series - What they would buy the members for Christmas / how they spend the day together

Ji-eun (RM’s girlfriend)

Ji-eun would put a lot of thought into her Christmas presents and is someone who would actually put a lot of importance on the big day itself. As someone with a busy, stressful job, she would allow Christmas to be a time where she, for once, puts everything down and can enjoy spending quality time with those she loves. We also think Christmas would be a time which takes her back to her childhood and reminds her of happier, easier times. While keeping things fairly minimal and classic, she would like decorating a tree and the home a few days prior, especially if Namjoon was with her to help. She would also enjoy the more domestic aspects of cooking the dinner and wrapping presents, which is something she might not usually get time to do at other times of the year. 

For a gift, she wouldn’t mind spending quite a lot of money on a thoughtful present for Namjoon but would not go too overboard. It would be more about the gift itself than the money spent, so if she did find something cheaper but which she knew he would like, she would go for that. She would not be afraid to put the time and research into finding something he would love. Gifts would include a timeless but unique watch, art prints or original paintings and coffee table books on art and architecture; something that would look good in the home as well as being informative. As they enjoy travelling together, visiting historical landmarks and museums, she would have a good idea on the type of art or architecture he is interested in, and it would be a bonus if she too enjoyed it, so they could find out more together. She would love cuddling up with him in the evening, both full from their dinner, and reading the book she bought him together with a glass of mulled wine. 

Min-seo (Jin’s wife)

Min-seo and Jin would both get very excited about Christmas in the weeks leading up to it. Of all the members they would start their Christmas shopping and decorating the earliest, especially once they become parents. They would love putting together the tree as a family, as well as handmaking some of the decorations. She would find a lot of sentimental value in the baubles they made and would keep them safe every year; reminding them both of their early years as a family. They would cook the dinner together, with Jin most likely taking the lead, and would spend the day seeing to family and friends; finally able to spend some family time together in the evening watching a film or playing with the new toys given to Eun-ju.

Min-seo is most likely to get Jin something personalised, such as a family album or picture frame with photos of them and their daughter, engraved keyrings or a wallet with his name on it along with a special message. She would also buy gifts to him from their daughter. He would definitely have a ‘best dad’ mug lying around the house. Jin would also be most likely to dress as Santa for their daughter while giving her the presents. Min-seo would find it really fun and goofy, but we could imagine baby Eun-ju might be a bit frightened at first, not recognising her dad under the fake beard, and would cry until he lifted it and reassured her.

Jeong-sun (Suga’s wife)

While they would not go overboard, Yoongi and Jeong-sun would make the effort to get in the festive spirit by putting up a tree in the days leading up to Christmas. Neither are particularly artistic or enthusiastic when it comes to decorating, so we could see it looking a bit pathetic and bare; which they would both find hilarious. We think they both would feel that Christmas was more about other people, so they would make the effort to see their family and friends in the morning; going around to those they could to drop off presents.They would also be most thankful if they were invited around to someone else’s for Christmas dinner, such as Min-seo and Jin’s or Nana and Hoseok’s as they wouldn’t have to think about cooking and would appreciate the company for a few hours. 

If they weren’t invited anywhere, they would make the dinner together, with Jeong-sun taking on the less arduous tasks of chopping the vegetables and making the stock for gravy. While they would undoubtedly end up making too much food for just the two of them, they would find a lot of unexpected joy in doing something like this together; sipping wine while preparing the food and finding themselves quite giggly and merry by the time it is finished. There might be a small kitchen disaster such as burning the meat or setting a teatowel on fire, but since neither have expectations of having ‘the perfect day’, anything which went wrong would not stress them out. Later in their relationship, it would be more likely that with Jeong-sun as a nurse, she might not be able to have Christmas day off work. In this case, they wouldn’t be against having a less traditional Christmas dinner together in the evening which was easier to make. 

While they would buy gifts for each other, neither would go overboard or buy anything too expensive. They are more likely to buy each other something thoughtful and practical, but that they wouldn’t necessarily get themselves. Jeong-sun would leave anything too technical he might need (such as music equipment, headphones etc.) to him, since she wouldn’t know where to start. Instead, she’s likely to get him something for the kitchen he might want but does not have, such as a new rice cooker, or something useful like the thermos travel mug she bought him for his birthday one year. If she was struck on what to get him, a nice, well-reviewed but not overly expensive bottle of single malt scotch would be her go-to gift. She knows he would be grateful and they would like sharing the first glass together in the evening as they curled up on the sofa together, half-watching a Christmas film and chatting about nothing in particular. 

Nana (J-Hope’s girlfriend)

As a teacher, Nana would be in the festive mood quite a while before the actual big day, having made cards and ornaments with her class. She would love spending the day with Hoseok, dedicating some time in the morning to phoning or visiting family before preparing the dinner together with her boyfriend. They would be most likely to steer away from the traditional Christmas lunch and instead try out a new recipe. Since they are both toying around with veganism, they would look up the instructions beforehand, enjoying going grocery shopping together in search of the ingredients, and experimenting in the kitchen on the big day. Hoseok would turn into a child again as they exchanged gifts - having hand made each other cards, Christmas ornaments and decorations. Of course, there would also be a lot of decorations made by her pupils, and she would love telling him stories about the kids as they hung each one on their tree. They might also derive from the traditional Christmas tree and decorate a big plant she already had in the apartment. They would also love wreath-making together; having undoubtedly gone to a class at some point in their relationship and making a tradition of doing so again at home together each year. They would view Christmas as a time for loved ones and sharing, so would eagerly invite others over for dinner if they thought it might make the day more special for them.

We think they would make a habit of buying each other a festive-themed flowers as a gift, as Hoseok would love receiving bouquets just as much as Nana, and she would also buy him something practical but unique, such as a vegan-leather satchel, wallet or keyring she bought from a small, local business or seller online. She would also not be against buying him a new shirt or two in bright, bold colours and fun prints, knowing they will always come in useful.

Ara (Jimin’s girlfriend)

Jimin and Ara would put a lot of effort into spending the big day together with their busy schedules and would want everything to be perfect. They would love shopping for decorations and a new tree each year and might have several around their apartment, including a pink, artificial one in the bedroom. They would choose a different theme each year and pick their decorations accordingly. They would also love getting in the mood in the days prior; drinking cocoa, watching Christmas films and hand-making Christmas cards for their friends and family. They would attempt the perfect Christmas dinner together, with them both taking equal responsibility in the preparing and cooking. They would enjoy spending the whole day alone together, with everything very carefully planned and orchestrated, from opening the presents when they wake up, to unwinding in the evening. Because of this, if someone went wrong or did not go according to plan, they could both get quite flustered and upset as they have put so much time, effort and mental energy into the day. 

Ara would have a good sense of Jimin’s fashion taste and is likely to pick him a few clothes and accessories as gifts such as a nice designer shirt, a new tie or a warm but fashionable scarf which would go with anything. She would be most likely to also put a lot of effort into wrapping the gifts, selecting the wrapping paper, gift tags and ribbons carefully. 

Cassandra (V’s girlfriend)

Taehyung and Cassandra would be most likely to argue over how to spend the big day as they would both have their own Christmas traditions and idea of what makes the perfect day. This would undoubtedly become even more tense once Gabriel is born, as they would need to plan how to give him the best day they could, while also orchestrating the fact they need to agree on a plan. Although they have broken up at the time he is born, Taehyung would want to spend most of the day with them, trying their best to give him a ‘normal family’ Christmas. Cassandra would not object to this, but might need to put her foot down at certain ideas. They are both incredibly stubborn but would reach some kind of agreement or compromise in the end including who should cook and what. Taehyung, regardless, would make himself useful and ensure he brings plenty of food and drink and change and feed Gabriel when Cassandra is busy doing other things.

While Taehyung’s gifts to both Cassandra and Gabriel would always be elaborate and expensive; with a lot of thought and individuality going into what he thinks they would like, we think Cassandra would be less likely to spend a lot of money on Taehyung but still get him something she knows he would love. This would always be the case, even prior to having the baby, as she knows he would always appreciate the thoughtfulness of the gift over the cost. She has the best idea of anyone what his taste in fashion, art and music is, so would be able to buy him something he would really love. Vintage records, antique curios and second-hand but quirky accessories would be among things she would buy him. She would also like to get him something useful but still within his taste, such as a William Morris printed glasses case or artfully designed stationary. Of all the couples, we feel Taeyung and Cassandra are the most comfortable in buying the other something they know they will love.

Young-soon (Jungkook’s girlfriend)

Jungkook and Young-soon would be most likely to enjoy spending Christmas with their families, so would visit both sets of parents during the day and alternate each year who they had Christmas dinner with. They would both help out with the cooking and would prepare a dish or dessert beforehand they could take with them. While they enjoy spending time together as a couple, they would get more out of being part of a bigger family and might even arrange for both sides of the family to meet as one. They would love watching people open their gifts and seeing their reactions. While they would decorate their apartment, they wouldn’t go too extreme as they wouldn’t be spending a lot of time actually at home. 

Young-soon would find it quite hard to think of the perfect gift for Jungkook, mostly because his interests are quite vague or something better suited for his band members to buy him. She wouldn’t really know where to start when it came to, for example, getting him a video game he liked as he would game alone. Likewise, music equipment would be best left for Yoongi to gift him as she wouldn’t have the first idea of what would be of good quality. She knows he would love and appreciate her gift either way, so would be more likely to go for something quite traditional that he could wear for date nights or special occasions such as a nice quality tie pin or set of cufflinks. She would ensure to visit a tailors or high-end designer to get the best quality and with the best metals, and would choose something that would last and that he could keep forever.

***


End file.
